


That Man's Actions Are A Learning Experience

by Wanderer_Brown_Sheep



Series: That Man - The Legend [2]
Category: The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Lessons, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep/pseuds/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take the man, see the legend, and make improvement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weed has...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you see.  
> \- Look underneath and evolve your impression.

Weed has fierce eyes, as if he still lived in the harsh wilderness.

> Stare directly and feel your spirit yield.

Weed has smile to sway you to his side.

> Look objectively and you can see his cunning smirk.

Weed has an ordinary appearance, you could pass him by and not recognize the legend.

> Pay attention to that man on the corner, at the store, in a battle, by the light/fire - see someone ordinary be extraordinary.

Weed has the appearance of a beggar.

> Watch that beggar you tossed a coin to be greeted by those of high fame - know that he is that legend and to never judge so quickly without practice first.

Weed has a horrible singing voice.

> Remember that awful roar/yell you heard - that was him setting an atmosphere.

Weed has horrible drawing skills.

> Appreciate how well his craftsmanship help out everything else - that scrap of paper could have been worse.


	2. Weed is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you know.  
> \- Learn from it/him/everything/anything.

Weed is a renowned sculptor.

> Advancement means a life of hard work - everyone can learn something from him if you study him long enough.

Weed is a swordsman.

> Appreciate how well he knows the craft - he constantly improves and you can get a better grasp of technique from him.

Weed is a leader.

> Listen how well the populace speak of him - if you ever get the chance to follow him, take it - the possibility of death and the experience of hardship is worth it.

Weed is a family man.

> Note his actions and read his body - they come from striving for the best for his family, try to do as much as he does for your own.

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations eventually.


End file.
